The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an accessory gearbox therefor.
Aircraft powered by gas turbine engines often include a mechanically driven accessory gearbox to drive accessory systems such as fuel pumps, scavenge pumps, electrical generators, hydraulic pumps, etc. These components typically operate at different speeds from one another and require differing amounts of horsepower as provided by the accessory gearbox.
Conventional gas turbine engine accessory gearboxes utilize a gearbox case mountable underneath the engine. The gearbox case is typically crescent-shaped with forward and aft faces to which the accessory components are mounted. The accessory gearbox is driven by an angle gearbox through a layshaft which axially extends from the gearbox case. A towershaft driven by the engine high-pressure spool drives the layshaft through the angle gearbox.